Empty Places
by emptyli'lfirefly
Summary: With her father’s abandonment leaving fresh tears in her eyes, Buffy sets out to find the family that she never knew. But what she’ll find in this journey goes far past blood kin, but to respect for life, pain, and understanding.
1. Prologue: Tough Love

_Author:_ emptyfirefly

_Summary:_ With her father's abandonment leaving fresh tears in her eyes, Buffy sets out to find the family that she never knew. But what she'll find in this journey goes far past blood kin, but to respect for life, pain, and understanding when the triumph is complete. Perhaps while defeating a baddy along the way!

_Rating:_ PG13

_Timeline wise:_ Just after "Dead Man's Party" in Season 3 of Buffy, and after book 4, the book 5 stuff is yet to happen!

_Spoilers:_ Season 2, some for future seasons, on Harry Potter anything before book 5, however I am ripping the book to shreds; don't rely on anything!

_Warnings:_ Violence, bit of language

_Pairings:_ Buffy/Weasly(but which one. Which one.) Xander/Cordy, Willow/Oz, Ron/Hermione, Harry/wouldn't you like to know?

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot (which rocks, by the way)

**Empty Places**

**Prologue: Tough Love**

**1981**

Severus Snape stared blankly at the bundle in his sister's arms. "What is it?"

Gillian scowled at him, then gazed down at the gorgeous baby. "'It' as you so fondly put it, is the newest addition to the Snape family!"

Severus frowned, "Don't you mean the… actually who is the father?"

"Someone that you know… Diggory Potter." Gillian finished the sentence quickly, waiting for the onslaught which inevitably came.

"POTTER! DIGGORY "PONCY" POTTER? Gill, what the Hell were you thinking?" Severus shot up from his seat and began pacing the room, throwing his hands around in the attempt to conjure up proof of how horrible it was.

Gillian rolled her eyes and put the baby back into the cradle, her hand lingering there momentarily, her silence bothering her brother highly.

"Don't you understand what you've DONE? What this will do? What this could mean to-"

"To what Sev?" Gillian interrupted, anger growing steadily in her veins. "To your precious position with 'my Lord'? Yeah, I heard about that!" she added at Severus's stunned expression. "And for your information… I'm not keeping the baby."

There was a pause as Severus accepted the information into his system. "It's that Potter's idea isn't it?" his voice came out very low and menacing, a far worse thing than his yelling in Gillian's eyes. "He's forcing you to give up the child."

"No he isn't Sev. Come on, you know the position I'm in! Mother and father don't want it, I'm only 20; I'm just starting to reach somewhere with my creations, and Diggory… he's dead. There isn't much of a choice!" Gillian shook her head, the memory of Diggory still sharp in her mind. "Anyway, the point is that muggle adoption is the best thing, the best life, that I can offer!"

Severus nodded and was about to sit down when something struck him. "Wait… Muggle adoption?"

"Yeah, muggle." Something outside the window caught Gillian's eye and she walked over to investigate. "Everyone knows me in our world, and then there's the whole danger of meeting…"

Gillian was about to walk away from the window when there was a flash and she looked closer.

Severus, on the other hand, was so busy with his own thoughts he didn't notice her strange behaviour. "You have had a lot of negativity around your discoveries."

"Exactly! Now there's something I wanted to do this weekend-"

However, what Gillian Jasper Snape wanted to do that weekend was never discovered, because at that precise moment there's was a shout of '_Jehanespra_' and Gillian fell to the floor.

Severus ran over to her, his ice-y composure was once again broken by his older sister.

"Oh God, what should I do? Gill? I don't know how to counter it! Should I-"

"Sev, I need to ask something of you." Gillian whispered, her voice surprisingly loud in the leftover quiet. "Look out for the baby, just make sure it's happy."

"I will." Severus whispered, his eyes momentarily flicking towards the cradle.

"And give it a good name." Gillian suddenly lurched up and whispered two words in Severus' ear before collapsing, her heart stopped.

Severus stared at her body for minutes, which felt like hours, before walking to the cradle and taking the little baby girl in his arms. I'll see what I can do won't I, Buffy Anne?"


	2. Chapter 1: Out of Sight, Out of Mind

_Author:_ emptyfirefly

_Summary:_ With her father's abandonment leaving fresh tears in her eyes, Buffy sets out to find the family that she never knew. But what she'll find in this journey goes far past blood kin, but to respect for life, pain, and understanding when the triumph is complete. Perhaps while defeating a baddy along the way!

_Rating:_ PG13

_Timeline wise:_ Just after "Dead Man's Party" in Season 3 of Buffy, and after book 4, the book 5 stuff is yet to happen!

_Spoilers:_ Season 2, some for future seasons, on Harry Potter anything before book 5, however I am ripping the book to shreds; don't rely on anything!

_Warnings:_ Violence, bit of language

_Pairings:_ Buffy/Weasly(but which one. Which one.) Xander/Cordy, Willow/Oz, Ron/Hermione, Harry/wouldn't you like to know?

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot (which rocks, by the way)

_Reviews:_

**Bobbyoky:** good, so sad

**Moony'sMate:** Very interesting... Can't wait to see how it plays out...

**Allen Pitt: **Neat. A Snape AND a Potter. there's a prescription for trouble & conflict... If this will start after Dead Man's Party, I sure hope it happens because Snape arrives, not because Buffy runs off again... maybe at end of ep, after they're somewhat semi-reconciled?  
It is an ep where one ends up not liking a lot of the characters...

**Emptyli'lfirefly:** Well, I won't give too much away, but Buff ain't running away. The group is together again, but not exactly as comfortable as a leather chair. Yes, can't wait until Harry finds out! Unless he doesn't… hmm… interesting story ideas are forming!

A major thanks for being my first ever reviewers! You three rock!

**Chapter One. Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

**Technically 1999, but we'll pretend it's current time**

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's been a while!"

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me, Buffy!"

"Oh! Darling, sorry, I was expecting a call from a work colleague!"

"Right…."

"… So, how's school?"

"Okay! Giles convinced Snyder to let me back in!"

"When were you were expelled?"

"Duh! Last year!"

"Oh right, sorry, I'm a bit tired today."

"Right…"

"And how's that boy you were so excited about?"

"What boy?"

"Can't remember his name, but you were very perky on the phone, I assumed it was a boy."

"Well, umm… he's gone away."

"To where?"

_Hell?_ "Umm… I'm not really sure."

"Look, honey, is there a specific reason why you called?"

"Yeah, you were meant to be down here a few hours ago, taking me for our weekend together?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry I can't make it. I have… work to do. Maybe another time?"

"Sure, great another time!"

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Dad, I lo-"

_Beep, beep, beep._

Buffy Anne Summers slammed the phone into its cradle, making her mother, Joyce Summers, jump slightly.

"What did he say?" Joyce asked, staring at her daughters stony face.

"He has work." Buffy replied, her voice flat and empty. Joyce bit her lip to stop herself from saying nasty things about Hank.

"Perhaps he'll be less busy another weekend." Joyce suggested, turning away from her daughter to continue washing the dishes; she didn't want Buffy seeing her anger.

"Yeah, whatever." Buffy sighed and sat down at the kitchen counter. "Mom, why doesn't he love me?"

Joyce paused in her washing, surely this wasn't going to come out. Not now of all times. "What do you mean Buffy?"

"When he looks at me it's like I'm not even his. Like I'm a responsibility. I've come to realise that he doesn't." Buffy swallowed and looked down, why did she have to have a stupid lump in her throat now?

"Sweetheart-" Joyce cut herself off, she couldn't keep Buffy in the dark forever. She had to be told the truth, then perhaps Hank's abandonment would not mean as much. Joyce started again, "There's something I have to tell you, something that I should've many years ago."

Buffy looked up at her mother, confusion marring her features. What in the world was her mother leading towards?

Joyce gave up on washing up, and walked over to her dear daughter. The difference in their facial features had always shocked friends and family, it was sometimes wondered if they were even related.

"Buffy, when Hank and I were first married we tried to have a child, but we couldn't. We tried for years, until it finally became clear that there was no hope. So we began looking at adoption agencies." Joyce blinked back tears and took a few deep breaths while her daughter leapt out of her seat and began pacing.

Buffy waited for her mother to go on, praying that this story would not end in the way it was leading.

Joyce sighed and kept going. "You were at the first place we looked, and I was so happy. You were so sweet and beautiful, and I just wanted to take you home and love you." Joyce paused once more, the unfamiliar tale wearying her for lack of use.

Buffy's mind was working in over drive, but one word kept jumping at her through her… mother's, tale; 'I' instead of 'we', why wasn't Hank happy? "What about Hank? You said _you_ wanted to take me home and love me, what about Hank? Was he just hanging around saying; 'yeah, whatever'?"

Joyce's eyes finally overflowed as she stood up and pulled Buffy close to her. "Buffy, Hank loves you, you must know that, but he did want a boy. But he's past that, he loves you with all his heart."

Buffy pushed Joyce carefully away from her, a shaking hand coming up to her hair. "Then why isn't he here? If I'm your… your miracle child, why isn't he here."

Joyce wiped away a few of her tears. "I don't know. Buffy, please, don't close me out of this. I love you with all my heart, I am your mother."

Buffy nodded and walked to the door. "But you're not my blood kin."

Joyce crumpled into one of the chairs, but Buffy remained wooden, her eyes blank. "Which adoption agency was it?"

Joyce's wobbly voice answered, "Magic for Muggle Adoption Agency."

Buffy nodded and closed the back door softly behind her as she walked away. She had to go somewhere and think.

Next Chapter: Buffy and gang chat.


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Ties

_Author:_ emptyfirefly

_Summary:_ With her father's abandonment leaving fresh tears in her eyes, Buffy sets out to find the family that she never knew. But what she'll find in this journey goes far past blood kin, but to respect for life, pain, and understanding when the triumph is complete. Perhaps while defeating a baddy along the way!

_Rating:_ PG13

_Timeline wise:_ Just after "Dead Man's Party" in Season 3 of Buffy, and after book 4, the book 5 stuff is yet to happen!

_Spoilers:_ Season 2, some for future seasons, on Harry Potter anything before book 5, however I am ripping the book to shreds; don't rely on anything!

_Warnings:_ Violence, bit of language

_Pairings:_ Buffy/Weasly(but which one. Which one.) Xander/Cordy, Willow/Oz, Ron/Hermione, Harry/wouldn't you like to know?

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot (which rocks, by the way)

_Reviews:_

**Charmed-angel4 :** Wicked! a Snape and a Potter! thats gonna cause some problems!

but what is Buffys relation to Harry, coz who is Diggory? lol! plz post more

soon! i wanna kno wot happens next! Love Megan

**Damia -**_ Queen of the Gypsi's:_ How sad. Write more soon. - Damia

**Bobboky:** I hope that Buffy is going to forgive Joyce, of course, i think that she should do something inventive to her "father" Hank. good chapter

**Blood Roses18:** So Cool!

**manticore-gurl071134:** nice chapters so far.

**Emptyli'lfirefly: **Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Mwhahaha! Interesting stuff is to happen; but it will take a while for my entire plan to take action! Don't worry, Hank will get what's coming to him. Also, Buffy isn't actually angry at Joyce, hurt and confused, but not angry. All shall be explained… eventually!

**Chapter Two. Blood Ties**

A day later Buffy walked slowly and slightly stiffly into Giles' apartment. She'd spent most of her time thinking and avoiding Joyce or her friends, it had been too soon to start discussing her position. But there was no point in thinking anymore, it was time that she took action, she had to get her friend's help to quench her overwhelming thirst to meet her parents.

The adoption agency had been useless, the names that her parents had used were fakes and the receptionist had had no idea on how to find them. This had left Buffy with no hope until she had remembered the Watcher's Council; either they knew already or could find out information for her.

The entire Scooby Gang happened to be at Giles' place at the moment she came by, with Giles in the middle of a lecture. Cordy and Xander were sitting on the couch together, comfortable as ever, while Willow sat on Oz's lap, all completely ignoring Giles.

They all glanced over to her, and from the looks of concern, and slight discomfort, on their face's Buffy could tell that they already knew. There was a moment of uncertainty as the gang figured out how to react before Willow jumped up and pulled Buffy into a comforting, but forceful, hug; assuring her friend that she would not be blocked out. Xander was not far behind her, joining in the big hug, while Cordy and Oz were left to look uncomfortable (although with Oz who really knows?). Giles cleaned his glasses until Willow and Xander stepped back and Buffy went to stand next to Giles, accepting his fatherly hug.

Once Buffy had explained the situation and her problem in full; the Scooby's attempted to solve it.

"The Council will be of no help, I can assure you of that." Giles sighed, cleaning his glasses once again. "As far as they know you were from Joyce and Hank Summers. I doubt that they will be able to turn up more information if the Agency themselves doesn't know anything."

Buffy nodded despondently, without the Council she was left with no ideas; although that itself had been a weak one anyway.

"And Joyce doesn't know anything else?" Oz asked, his voice and face neutral except for the very minor twinge of concern.

"Nothing." Buffy sighed and rubbed her face, while the others thought.

"What kind of crappy name is it anyway?" Cordy asked, her disgust evident in her voice. The others turned to her in confusion, "Magic for Muggle Adoption Agency? What the hell do they mean by that?"

There was a pause as the others thought, Willow in particular had a curious expression on her face.

"Maybe they're… trying to reassure the people?" Buffy suggested, confusion marring her features.

"Then why not call it; 'Replacement Stork Adoption Agency'? It's much jazzier!" Xander suggested, reaching across to lightly play with Cordy's hair.

There were a few nods from the group before they lapsed into silence, none of them having any idea on what to do.

Buffy sighed and began to pace, "I hate being so useless! If only there was a way to just find them! God, like this we don't even know if they exist!"

There was a pause before Willow's eyes lit up and she dove over to her bag. "Wait a tick-ond! I think I've got it!"

"What? What is it?" Buffy asked, running over to see what Willow was reaching for.

"Well, there's a teleportation spell that was made by Paul Vince III in the early 1100's-" Willow began, only to be cut short.

"Skip the history lesson, Will!" Xander suggested, his eyes starting to droop already.

Willow shot him a look as she pulled an exceptionally large volume out of the bag.

"Bloody Hell!" Even Giles looked shocked at its size, but Willow carefully ignored all of them as she looked for the page.

"The point is; Vince was forever having to find relatives, so he designed a spell that could send someone to their closest of kin. For instance-"

"A parent." Buffy finished. There was a moment of careful silence before the Slayer leapt over to Willow and dragged her into a bone-crushing hug. "Wills, this is brilliant!"

There was a moment of congratulating before Cordy interrupted, "Wait a second; how does it decide which one?"

"My Cordy, always the one to rain on the parade!" Xander pointed out wryly.

"Hey, I've got a good point here, buddy! What if her parents are in separate rooms when the spell is done? Does she get split in half or something?"

Everyone turned to Willow who was already shaking her head, "No, of course not! Because Buffy's a girl she would be sent to her mother, next her father, then the females on her mother's side, and so on and so forth. It's a very well devised spell."

Giles shook his head and began pacing, "I'm not certain that this is the right course of action. Vince was not _very_ down-to-earth Wiccan to exist, his spells demand a lot of power and control. Who would work it? I don't have the strength, and Willo-"

"Giles," Willow interrupted, giving him a glance full of power, "you don't need to worry; I can do this." She flipped back a page and glanced down at the ingredients. "Most of these we have anyway, but there are one or two things. Xander, Cordelia; I want the pair of you to go to the Magic Shop and get two things; a Goddess Incarnate Stone and some _Lobelia Inflata_ leaves."

The pair nodded and were at the door when Buffy yelled out; "And no fighting!"

Cordy just rolled her eyes and pulled Xander out after her. Willow now turned to Buffy, "There's one thing in this spell that you may dislike; but there is a good reason behind it! The spell asks that there be a droplet of blood-"

"_Blood letting_?" Giles interrupted, staring at Willow in surprise, surely she wouldn't suggest something so dangerous.

"No… well… not really…" Willow stuttered looking at the spell once more. "It needs the blood to help it with direction, otherwise it would have nothing to go on. It seems perfectly safe, here, have a look." She passed the book to Giles whom looked at it with careful eyes.

There was a pause before Giles passed it back, "You're right, everything looks in order. We had better start rounding out the rest of the ingredients. Basil, comfrey, yellow material, and magenta and brown sand are in the desk drawer. Lavender incense and silver candles should be in the drawer next to it."

Willow and Oz went over to find them while Giles turned to his Slayer, "Buffy, there's something I want you to be very careful about. If this works, there's a possibility that you will be surrounded by people that want to know everything. I would suggest a large amount of caution; you never know how a person will react."

Buffy nodded and muttered quietly to herself, "Amen to that." Memories of how her mother found out were never far from her mind.

Willow gave a little yell of success while Oz smiled slightly, "We've got it! Where should we put all of this stuff?"

Giles thought for a moment, then moved the couch and his coffee table, "In the middle here would be the best spot for the circles."

Oz and Willow carefully laid the objects down while Buffy frowned quizzically. "Circles? Why is there going to be more than one circle?"

Willow glanced up and gave her a confident smile, "Well, if there was just one we'd both be transported or you'd have to do it. With two I can direct all the energy to other circle where you're standing!"

Buffy gave a nod of understanding and was about to prod for more information when a puffing Xander and a slightly less so Cordelia opened the front door and ran in.

"We got it, it took lots of bargaining, but we've got it!" Xander puffed, dropping theatrically to the floor while Cordy stepped over him and handed Willow a packet of leaves and a small black stone.

"He's just being silly!" With that Cordy went back over to Xander and gave him a quick kiss to revive him. Which it did.

"Great!" Willow announced happily, "Now, if we're all ready I suggest the rest of you take a seat while I do my wicked mojo!"

Buffy gave a her a resolute nod and stepped closer while the others dropped into the available armchairs. It was about to get very witch-y in there.

Next Chapter: Buffy meets a certain potions master and Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 3: No Place Like Home

_Author:_ emptyfirefly

_Summary:_ With her father's abandonment leaving fresh tears in her eyes, Buffy sets out to find the family that she never knew. But what she'll find in this journey goes far past blood kin, but to respect for life, pain, and understanding when the triumph is complete. Perhaps while defeating a baddy along the way!

_Rating:_ PG13

_Timeline wise:_ Just after "Dead Man's Party" in Season 3 of Buffy, and after book 4, the book 5 stuff is yet to happen!

_Spoilers:_ Season 2, some for future seasons, on Harry Potter anything before book 5, however I am ripping the book to shreds; don't rely on anything!

_Warnings:_ Violence, bit of language

_Pairings:_ Buffy/Weasly(but which one. Which one.) Xander/Cordy, Willow/Oz, Ron/Hermione, Harry/wouldn't you like to know?

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot (which rocks, by the way)

_Reviews:_

_Toniboo:_ hey - this is a really gd idea (and fic!) omg - snape and jams/harry r related - ragin 4 them! please please please update soon!

_spikeywolvie494:_ hey this is really cool. I cant wait to see more of it. I love the idea and am looking forward to seeing what happens during the story. BTW wil she be kickass Buffy? coz I love it when she gets underestimated and then kick (omg i nearly wrote KISS by accident!)their asses hence 'kickass' Buffy. lol

_radiofreegirl:_ MORE CHAPS

_BkwrmDancer:_ This is a really interesting idea, and I'm really liking where you're taking it. I think she should be with Bill or Charlie, I really can't see her with any of the others, maybe Fred or George but they're so hard to distinguish that it could be difficult. Anywho, I just wanted you to know that I'm enjoying your story so far, and I hope you keep with it.

_Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's:_ I just thought it was sad the way Buffy's dad was acting and then the way Joyce was all "I'm your mother" and Buffy was too shocked to see how much she hurt her mother. It made me sad.

This one was interesting though. You've definately got Oz down to a T. He's always so calm. Unruffled. Write more soon.- Damia -

_Just Me Prime:_ Great chapter, love the idea of the spell, can't wait to see where you have her appear

_Emptyli'lfirefly_: Sry it took me so long to post more, stupid internet connection and Telstra! DAMN YOU TELSTRA! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, can you see me glowing? I reckon she won't be TOO kickass Buffy, but, you know, Malfoy must suffer in some way or another. In terms of pair-a-thons, Bill and Charlie are looking a bit unlikely because there'll be quite an age difference, plus she's heart broken over Angel, so she'll need some light-hearted romance. That's a hint people! I thought I'd also mention that I'm gonna try to keep Snape in character, it'll be difficult, but worth the effort! I hope… And now, read on!

**Chapter Three. No Place Like Home**

Willow drew a breath of air in and instructed Buffy to stand in a spot a little way from her. She then picked up the bottle of brown sand and began pouring it as she walked in a large circle around both her and Buffy.

"Goddess Maiden, Mother and Crone,

Help me in the ways of known,

Protect this circle and my plight,

To take what's wrong and make it right,

Allow me to trespass space and time,

Forgive me now for this crime,

So is my will,

And Mote It Be."

Willow then set down the nearly empty bottle of brown sand and picked up the bottle of magenta sand. She poured this in a circle around where just Buffy was standing.

This done she pulled the other materials closer to her and set up a circle of candles around her person, she began lighting them one by one with a lighter.

"A lost kinman now sits surrounded by power," Willow had finished the first half of the circle and began now from the beginning going the other way.

"Send her back to her to her ancestor closest," Willow began burning the _Lobelia Inflanta_ leaves one by one in the candle closest to her as she sat down.

"Ignoring all distance and opposition," She then began burning the basil and comfrey together, the smell filling up the room.

"For all kinsman deserve companionship," She wrapped the now burnt leaves up in the yellow material, and placed the stone in it also.

" Carrying her faster than the winds will go," Willow lit the lavender incense and passed the sachet to Buffy.

"With a drop of her blood, by my will it shall be so!"

Instinctively Buffy know what to do, she pulled out her hunting knife and let one droplet fall on the stone.

There was a small pop and suddenly Buffy was gone.

However Cordy just frowned, "Does anyone else think that that was a bit anticlimactic?"

Willow rolled her eyes, did a finishing incantation, and began blowing out the candles. She hoped Buffy was alright.

For the most part Buffy found zipping through a white vortex a very unnerving experience. In fact, she quickly began muttering to herself about her stupidity.

"Should've asked Willow for more info… stupid Buffy… should've brought a weapon… really stupid Buffy… what if I just appear in front of them?… God, I'm an idiot!"

Ignoring her complaints, however, Buffy continued to move with unnatural speed until she stopped dead. If Buffy had been able to see outside perhaps she could have dealt with this, but all that Buffy could see was the white of the vortex, so who knew what the heck was going on.

The vortex appeared to be pushing against something and for a moment there was a struggle before there was a short moment of zipping before Buffy was dumped unceremoniously in a huge dungeon.

The dungeon itself was not unusual Buffy had to admit, it was what was in it that was so strange. There were rows of cauldrons, and all the walls were covered with information or shelves full of strange herbs. _Ahah! This must be a cooking class! A really… weird cooking classroom!_

But that was not where the strangeness ended, the room was empty except for a man with black hair, wearing a look of contempt and weird black robes.

There was a pause of confusion before the man pulled out… _A really long pitiful stake?_ Buffy wondered, the thing looked like it would break with a flick, how in the world could they hurt someone?

Buffy looked down at her clothes carefully, pleased that they were only slightly dirty, probably only from the landing though. She still held the sachet but…

"Oh shit!" Buffy muttered, reaching down to pat her calf in hope that she had put her dagger there. No such luck.

Finally the teacher seemed to wake up from his surprise and he swept closer, pointing his stake-y thing at her.

"What were you thinking, playing a stunt in MY classroom?" He hissed angrily, something about him seemed slightly familiar to Buffy.

"Sir, I think there might be a slight mis-understanding." Buffy suggested tentatively, this guy looked like he was about to snap.

"There is no such thing, YOU are going to go and talk to the headmaster." The man pulled her up by her arm and she immediately shook her arm away, possibly with more force than necessary.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who the Hell you are; but I don't take kindly to _anyone_ dragging me _anywhere_! So if you'll just tell me where the heck I am, I can get gone!" Willow's spell must've stuffed up, there were no women in this room, therefore her mother wasn't there unless… "Oh no." Buffy muttered, completely forgetting about her little tirade as the thought struck her. "No, don't tell me that."

She stared carefully at the man's face and saw, much to her disappointment and sadness, that there were indeed a general likeness. _What is it with me and having a father who's an asshole?_ Buffy wondered as she stepped carefully back.

The man seemed to grow even angrier, but before he could say anything she interrupted once more. "You're not my birth father by any chance are you?"

He just gaped at her.

"Miss…" Professor Dumbledore paused in his sentence before it barely began.

"Buffy Summers."

"Summers, do sit down." Dumbledore suggested, sitting behind his desk.

He had to admit that this girl was certainly a strange one, of course when he said strange he really meant rare. The girl was about 17 years of age, short, petite and pretty; she ought not to be worth anyone's bother except for the fact that she practically glowed with power.

There were many different types of talents that could cause a cloud around one's aura, being a werewolf or a Metamorphmagus could, not to forget being a witch or a wizard, but that certainly didn't explain her colour. The above would've have lead to a grey or green cloud, hers was a dark navy blue.

Of course the other thing about her that immediately caught attention was the fact that she had fallen from a portal into the middle of Hogwarts.

"Thanks, but um… I really need to get going." The girl (Buffy? What an odd name) replied, already attempting to leave.

"Please take a seat Miss Summers, there has clearly been some error made, and the sooner we understand it the better." Dumbledore reasoned, slightly enjoying the blonde's quick reactions.

Buffy thought for a second before sinking back into the chair and began muttering to herself. "Stupid spell… didn't even work… I wouldn't care if they were here… Giles… it's all that foolish Watcher's fault… sushi…"

Before Buffy could continue complaining Dumbledore's eyes widened and he interrupted, "I apologise, but did you just say you have a Watcher?"

Buffy looked up and her face froze comically in an expression of either; 'oh crap', or 'oh shit, I'm so dead'. She quickly stood up and pushed the chair between herself and the old man, Dumbledore could tell she was ready for a fight and he would need to diffuse it quickly.

"Miss Summers, I begin to wonder how you ever manage to watch a movie if you are so constantly jumping up and down! There is no need for any violence here, I am well aware of the existence of Watcher's and Slayer's."

Buffy stared into his eyes for a moment, searching for a form of reassurance, however she clearly found it because she sat down once more. Her face wore a guarded, but slightly more friendly expression.

"I admit that I am curious," Professor Dumbledore admitted, his penetrating gaze staying on her face, "of whether you are a Slayer or a Potential Slayer." Perhaps he would find the reason for her curious aura.

"It depends, who are you?" Buffy may have liked the man, but she wasn't about to let her guard down _that_ quickly.

"Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He promptly provided, willing to show no reservations in order to melt hers.

Buffy blinked and allowed the information to process through her brain until she found a word she recognized; witchcraft. This must be where they made professional Willow's. "I'm the Slayer." She hoped that he wouldn't ask too many questions about her past, the grief over Angel was still so near.

"Ah, that leads me to my next question; exactly what are you doing appearing on our property and asking whether faculty members are your father?"

Buffy sighed lightly before launching into the tale of the discovery and the spell, leading to how she came there. However there were some parts that she edited out; she may like this old man, but she was no fool. She found it surprisingly easy to talk to him and had a feeling she could tell him everything and walk away lighter. Only her self-control and Giles' warning stopped her.

However, just after her tale had ended and before their discussion could continue, Snape swept into the room, his cape billowing behind him.

"Well, Dumbledore? What is going on? Who is this blonde bimbo?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, hoping once again that this man was indeed not her father.

"It's quite simple," Dumbledore reassured him, petting Fawke's head fondly. "This young lady did a spell to send her to her closest relative, and she appeared in your classroom."

Snape quickly shot her a glare, "But why _my_ classroom? I was the only one in there, and I've never had any ch…"

There was a pause and Snape sank down into the seat next to Buffy. "What's your name?" He asked, making it sound as if this were the hardest thing in the world (although for him it was).

"Buffy Anne Summers." she replied, glaring at him angrily.

Snape's back stiffened as he reached the possibility and began shaking his head. "This is not good."

"What Severus?" Dumbledore asked, mirth reaching his eyes at the overdramatic performance being given by the feared teacher.

"Wait, are you adopted?" Snape paused once more; maybe he was reaching an incorrect conclusion.

"Yeah, why? You're not saying that you _are_ my father are you?" Buffy asked, panicking slightly.

"No, the point is… it is highly probable that you are my niece, therefore daughter of Gillian Snape and Diggory Potter."

Buffy was not the only one to gasp in surprise, Dumbledore was not far behind her, while Snape just shook his head again.

"This is really not good."

Next Chapter: Buffy meets the Weasleys.

**Chapter Four. Some Assembly Required**

"Miss Summers, I have a proposition for you," Dumbledore began, leaning forward to show her he was completely serious.

"What kind exactly?" Buffy's voice shook slightly, much to her discomfort and Dumbledore's relief; perhaps she felt more than she let on.

"I would like you to come and stay with a valued Wizard family I know until the new term of school starts, so that you may see how we Wizards live. Then you could come back and we do a more exact spell to find your relatives."

"Why?" she asked bluntly, she flushed slightly upon realizing how rude that sounded. "I mean, why do I need to find out about how Wizards live first? Why can't we do the spell now?"

Dumbledore gave a slight sigh, and took his glasses off. "I am sorry to tell you that you have stepped right into the beginning of a war among our people. There is a man, with many followers, who that believes that any witch or wizard that are part muggle, non-magical person, should be culled."

"Oh! Like Hitler! Sounds like a waste of time to me!" Buffy exclaimed, her facial expression unimpressed.

"To a point, however, myself and certain others have been working hard to stop him. However, with hardly anyone believing that he is once more a threat, it is difficult to find many to help us. I would hope, that perhaps after seeing how we live you would choose to help us." Dumbledore kept his eyes carefully centred on Buffy face, he had a feeling that if she said no now she would never change her mind.

Buffy, for her own part, rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Great, so I've hopped from one war, to another. How do I know that you're on the right side?"

"I would hope, Miss Summers, that if you do not already trust me, you will by the end of your stay with the Weasley's."

She bit her lip and thought momentarily, "Could I call Giles, my Watcher, before I make any decisions?"

Dumbledore nodded and was about to wave his wand when he turned back to her, "Giles? Rupert Giles?"

"Yeah, wait…" Buffy gaped as the possibilities dazzled before her. "You mean to tell me that Giles went here?"

Dumbledore gave her a little smile, "When he went here he actually went by 'Ripper', I would assume he is over that stage?"

"Yeah, but there is the occasional reanimation." Buffy giggled slightly on remembering Ethan's face as Giles offered to rip off his ear.

Suddenly a phone appeared before her and Dumbledore gave her a nod. "Just give him a call while I converse with the Weasley's on your visit."

Buffy nodded and quickly picked up the hand piece. She hesitated slightly before dialling in the well-remembered number.

_Bring, bring._

For her second phone call to a father figure in two days she hoped this one would be more satisfactory.

"Hello, Rupert Giles speaking."

"Giles? It's me!"

"Buffy! It's good to hear your voice! How did it go?"

"Well, there was a slight issue, I turned up in Hogwarts and the only person there was someone that could be my Uncle."

"…"

"Giles?"

"… Hogwarts? Good Lord Buffy! Did you know that I-"

"Went there? Yeah, Dumbledore mentioned that. The thing is, he wants me to stay with a wizard family he knows for about a month, and then come back and do a more exact spell."

"Which Wizarding family?"

"Um… the Weasles?"

"The Weasleys! Well, if they're the ones that I think you are you won't need to worry! Arthur Weasley is… Well, I didn't really know him, but he seemed very…"

"You were an arsehole to him weren't you?"

"I was an arsehole to everyone back then if I remember rightly."

"… Giles, I'm not sure about this. I barely know these people! I don't like the idea of being just thrust into their world like this!"

"Buffy, Dumbledore is the most trustworthy man you will ever meet. As long as he is around you will be safe. Besides, you are incredible at surviving in the worst of situations Buffy; I doubt this will be the slightest of issues. Of course, if you want me to come over…"

Buffy thought for a moment, she did wish that her mentor was here, but she could tell this was something she had to do alone.

"No, Giles, I'll be fine. I'll call you again when I'm settled in, or if there's a change of plans."

"Okay, Buffy. I'll send the others your love."

"Go for it, and send some to yourself while you're at it."

"Goodbye Buffy."

"Seeya Giles."

"Don't forget Buffy; we all care about you so much."

"Aw shucks Giles… I know."

_Beep, beep, beep._

Buffy turned to where Dumbledore was standing, "I'm in Double D!"

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling with good humour. "Good, so are the Weasleys. So, if you'll come with me, we'll find some clothes, then make our way to their home."

Buffy nodded gravely, then gave a little victory dance as Dumbledore turned his back; she got new clothes!

Buffy was greatly disappointed when she did receive said new clothes, Dumbledore had just tapped his wand three times and three sets of clothing (all far too similar to what she was currently wearing) appeared. There was none of the enjoyable 'trying on' stage of the clothing/owner relationship, something that she surely missed. But, in the clothing's defence, the colouring was nice and ordinary. They were all black, darker green, or darker blue, no orange or fluoro.

She quickly got changed in the nearby bathroom, and came out to find Dumbledore standing with a redheaded man. They were talking quietly, and seemed completely engrossed until Buffy gave a little cough and they both looked up. The man (Arthur Weasley perhaps) gave her a quick questioning look and Dumbledore gave him a nod.

"Miss Summers, I would like you to meet Arthur Weasley; it's his family you'll be staying with."

Said Arthur stepped forward and shook her hand, his face smiling, friendly. "Miss Summers, a pleasure. I hope that you'll find my home comfortable. I hear you live as a Muggle; there's a few questions I would like to ask you later about this thing you call the telephone!"

He stepped back and Buffy couldn't help smiling at his jolly, though slightly confusing, manner.

"I should warn you that I'm not an expert on how telephones work, I just use them! And please, call me Buffy!"

Dumbledore gave her a quick wink and drew her to the side while Arthur went to look at the telephone that Dumbledore was yet to get rid of.

"Miss Summers, Arthur only knows that you need a place to stay for the Summer." Dumbledore murmured, his voice so quiet that only through her spectacular hearing could Buffy understand him. "I have assured him that for now he doesn't need to know much more about you. What you tell him is entirely up to you."

"Cool!" Buffy allowed herself to be taken back over to Arthur.

Arthur placed a hand around her shoulders and the other around a marble. Just as they were disappearing a though occurred to Buffy; how was she going to contact Giles if they didn't have a phone?


	5. Chapter 4: Family

**Chapter Five. Family**

_Author:_ emptyfirefly

_Summary:_ With her father's abandonment leaving fresh tears in her eyes, Buffy sets out to find the family that she never knew. But what she'll find in this journey goes far past blood kin, but to respect for life, pain, and understanding when the triumph is complete. Perhaps while defeating a baddy along the way!

_Rating:_ PG13

_Timeline wise:_ Just after "Dead Man's Party" in Season 3 of Buffy, and after book 4, the book 5 stuff is yet to happen!

_Spoilers:_ Season 2, some for future seasons, on Harry Potter anything before book 5, however I am ripping the book to shreds; don't rely on anything!

_Warnings:_ Violence, bit of language

_Pairings:_ Buffy/Weasly(but which one. Which one.) Xander/Cordy, Willow/Oz, Ron/Hermione, Harry/wouldn't you like to know?

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot (which rocks, by the way)

_Reviews:_

**Jess S1:**Hi emptyli'firefly!

Not bad so far. A little slow, but it's pretty interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next... If you haven't already decided which Weasley Buffy is going to end up with, I would prefer to see Buffy with one of the older brothers; Bill (if he's not with Fleur), Charlie or Percy. I like the twins, but most people can't write a good pairing with one of them because they don't like to differentiate between the two that much. And I'm a big Ron/Hermione fan, so that's out! But if you've already decided, shrugs I'm sure it'll be interesting, I just thought that I'd add my two cents. I'll be waiting for an update! Bye for now!

_ Jess S _

**Caz92: **good story love it you gotta update asap

**liit06:** great chapter. i like charlie to be paired with buffy. happy writing

**VaMpEdChiK**: i love it! i think buffy would have to be with one of the twins or even charlie at most cause there closest to her age. or are her age. just not percy is all i ask lol. he can be her friend n all i dont care but just not a romance interest lol. thanks, update soon please, -Amber

**Just Me Prime:** Glad to have two new chapters, hope your problem is fixed now or close to it. Loved the chapters, especially how she reacted to Snape, i wondered how she was going to meet the Weasley's, good idea to have her stay with them for a month, love the hint at who she will be paired with, we just have to wait and see which one of the two it will be.Oh and the line Giles said "I was an arsehole to everyone back then if I remember rightly." has to be the best way anyone has ever summed up his past. Can't wait for more.

**war90:**good story looking forward to your next chapter.

**Allen Pitt:**This is giving Snape a long time to think about the implications, and realize who she probably is... one would think he wouldn't just wait passively for Buffy to return from the Weaseleys. I have to feel sorry for him, she'll be hearing about how awful he is from the W's... On the other hand, picture her in a class, going "Ok, Uncle Sevvy!" to every assignment . It'd creep out the entire class... One would think Ron would hate her instantly, if he knew about the relationship, same for the Trio; add in secrets (being the slayer) and they'd be very suspicious of her...

**Toniboo:**hey - great chap! i think it shud be a buffy/bill pairin, i didnt like him with fleur in the latest HP book! please update soon

_Empty'lilfirefly:_ Thanks for reviewing guys! Sorry I took so long! I lost my… groove? Anyway, this next bit should make all of you very mwhahaha… interested! Anyway, keep reading, it should get interesting some time soon!

It took only a second before they appeared outside a shabby, but none-the-less cute, house. However it took Buffy a moment to notice this because she was busy losing her balance and falling over. Arthur let go of her shoulders to allow her to recuperate.

Buffy shook her head slightly to clear the confusion, than paused to look around her. She knew that she was in England because the countryside looked English-y, but besides that it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. In LA and Sunnydale everyone had miniature yards and boring houses, but here it was a big cottage surrounded by rolling hills and shrubbery.

"Woah." she whispered, and Arthur smothered a chuckle.

"Welcome, Buffy, to the Burrow."

He then lead her closer to 'the burrow' while she wondered at the name. There was a slight rustle and Buffy whipped around to see a gnome-like creature. It lightly growled at her and she dropped into a fighting stance, experience had taught her that you COULD nearly die from short things (or puppets).

Arthur smiled and dragged her up to the house, "It's just a garden gnome. They're such funny little creatures aren't they?"

Buffy looked back at the swearing potato-like thing, and bit a giggle. "Yeah, such… funny little creatures!"

The inside of the house was in a word; wicked cool (okay, two words). Inanimate objects were doing their own work, everything was quaint, and all over the house Buffy could hear people killing themselves laughing.

It was at that moment that seven people chose to storm into the room. At the head of the pack was a woman about Arthur's age, who was ordering the rest about.

"Now, if I hear one rude joke, or see one practical one, I'm talking to you two especially," she pointed her finger at a pair of identical twins who were attempting to look innocent, "then you won't go to Grimmauld at all!" She paused in her yelling for a moment, but none of the group looked around to see Buffy and Arthur standing right there.

With that she turned around and let out a minor yell in surprise when she saw Buffy staring at the group in confusion. The other six, all redheads, did start slightly, but besides that reminded mostly composed.

It didn't take long for the woman to get over it though, "Ah, dear, you must be Buffy Summers! I'm Molly Weasley, but feel free to call me Molly!" She held out her hand and shook the slightly dazed Slayer's hand.

There was once again a small pause before Molly gave the group a frown and they all sat at the table that had just set itself for lunch.

"These are our children, well most of them," Molly's face grew sad for a moment, so one of the identical twins interrupted.

"The other's one's Percy the Prat! Of course, George and myself take all the credit for making him leave."

Said 'George' nodded but continued shovelling food onto his plate, while the younger girl looked up angrily. "Hey! Who was it that told everyone about his girlfriend a few years ago? And who 'accidentally' burnt his report on cauldrons? Who-"

"Ginny! You were the one that did that?" The next youngest, from the looks of it, exclaimed, pride enveloping his features.

Molly rolled her eyes slightly and pointed out a seat for Buffy. It was in between the two eldest guys. Buffy took it quietly, and listened to the interesting chatter; it was nice to not be the centre of attention.

"Hey, I'm Bill Weasley," the one with longer hair and a fang earring explained, shaking her hand.

"Buffy Summers."

"Yeah, we heard! So, how was your "summer" before you came to visit us?"

Buffy gave the appropriate giggle, but thought about the question; lonely, Hell-ish, fighting, can't go back, no school, no friends, no family, no hope, only herself. "Okay. 'Here' is something of an improvement!"

Bill nodded understandingly while the guy on her other side tapped her arm lightly and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Charlie! It's lovely to have you on board."

Buffy allowed him a giggle (what was it with her and giggling today?) before getting her hand back. "It's lovely to be here. Of course, not really sure where 'here' is! Or who any of you are."

The rest of the table stopped their discussion and turned to her.

"You don't know who we are?" The 'Ginny' girl asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Nope, all I know is that Arthur over there is a nice guy!" Buffy nodded to Arthur, who flushed ever so slightly.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Bill questioned, never being one to beat around the bush.

"Giles, Rupert Giles. Although I guess you'd only know him as 'Ripper'." Buffy cut short her rambling much sooner than she might have.

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, right up. "You know Ripper?"

"Well, yeah, I mean; I know him as Giles. He's much more mellow nowadays."

Arthur chuckled slightly, doubt in his eyes. "I didn't know Ripper was the kind to change."

Buffy looked down uncomfortably, she didn't want to argue with her host family, but his opinion of Giles boiled her blood.

Molly saw this and changed the topic. "Well, today we were thinking of visiting Grimmauld. But perhaps some of us should stay here and-"

Her embarrassed rambling was quickly cut short by a head appearing in the fire; Dumbledore's head to be precise.

Buffy glanced over, and then bolted out of her seat. "Holy Mother of God! There's a head in your fire! Is that natural?"

Arthur gave her a look like she was crazy, then walked over to the floating head. "We were just discussing Grimmauld, what should we do?"

"Take Buffy with you. It should be an interesting experience for her." Dumbledore looked over at Buffy, "How are you going so far?"

Buffy thought for a moment, "Peachy on the side of keen!"

The identical twins shared an evil grin and seized hold of the small blonde girl. "You say that now, but you won't feel the same once you're in there!"

The other one quickly took over from his brother, for the second time this morning. "Yeah, it's all black, and dark, and there's evil crawling around everywhere, and… bloody hell, why do you look like it's Christmas?"

The pair gave up their evil smirks on the sight of Buffy's excited one. She was about to reply when she heard a noise.

True to her Slayer-ishness Buffy swung around and landed a right hook right in her opponents face. Unfortunately her opponent turned out to be Snape.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Buffy immediately fell out of her fighting stance and helped Snape off the floor. He gave her a look that suggested she should pretend she didn't hurt him, but Buffy didn't notice.

"I'm really really sorry! Are you okay? I'm surprised that you're even conscious, I must be getting sloppy…"

It was about that moment that Buffy noticed that every single redhead in the room was having a hysterical laughing fit. "What? What's so funny?"

It was Ginny that could breath enough to answer; "You just beat up Snape!"

Buffy went bright red and looked down; it didn't exactly rest well with her that she had just beaten up a man who could be her uncle.

"Snape… why _are_ you here?" Arthur finally asked, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Snape, his face slightly less composed than usual, darted his eyes over to Buffy. "I wish to speak to Miss Summers."

There was a pause as no one moved.

"Alone."

There was another pause as the group realized what he meant.

"Severus, if you think for one minute that-" Molly cut off her own outburst before she let herself get carried away, "You can talk to her once we get to Grimmauld."

Snape looked like he was going to argue the point, but going by the looks on the groups faces he wasn't going to get his way.

At Snape's angry sigh, Buffy gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "It could be worse, you could have to talk to me with a counsellor!" Repressing an inward shudder Buffy looked up at the bewildered group once more. "So, how exactly are we getting to this place?"

From the smiles coming from the group; she didn't want to know.


	6. Chapter 5: Where The Wild Things Are

**Chapter Six. Where The Wild Things Are**

_Author:_ emptyfirefly

_Summary:_ With her father's abandonment leaving fresh tears in her eyes, Buffy sets out to find the family that she never knew. But what she'll find in this journey goes far past blood kin, but to respect for life, pain, and understanding when the triumph is complete. Perhaps while defeating a baddy along the way!

_Rating:_ PG13

_Timeline wise:_ Just after "Dead Man's Party" in Season 3 of Buffy, and after book 4, the book 5 stuff is yet to happen!

_Spoilers:_ Season 2, some for future seasons, on Harry Potter anything before book 5, however I am ripping the book to shreds; don't rely on anything!

_Warnings:_ Violence, bit of language

_Pairings:_ Buffy/Weasly(but which one. Which one.) Xander/Cordy, Willow/Oz, Ron/Hermione, Harry/wouldn't you like to know?

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anything but the plot (which rocks, by the way). Any exact quotes aren't mine either, although I won't say which are just so it's still a surprise!

The first thing that Buffy noticed about the inside of this new house was that it was black, very black. In fact, she had a distinct feeling that anyone, including Dracula, would find the place droll. _Although, perhaps not my possible uncle!_ Buffy mused, shooting Snape a humorous glance. She had always thought there was a limit to how much black a person could wear, but she was alarmingly wrong.

Everyone knows, even those that read Lemony Snicket, that first impressions are often wrong; indeed Buffy's own of Xander being plain weird was slightly off. However, Buffy spider sense telling her that the house was evil, and that Snape's left arm was also, was about as right as they come, so her first comment surprised those who heard her.

"Damn, this house is EVIL. Where's Dracula?"

The twins, Snape and Ginny heard her comment and took a moment to recover. It was one of the twins, the one with the "F" jumper in fact, that answered first with a wave in Snape's general direction, "Why, he's standing right there isn't he?"

Snape, however, did not find this remark funny. "Mr Weasley, if you wave your over-extended arms in my face, or insult me so, again, you will find that you no longer have the privilege of having said limbs. Now, leave us!"

Buffy could not help but giggle as the F twin gave her an over-exaggerated wink and allowed himself to be dragged away by the other twin and Ginny. She could, however, hear the G twin's exasperated sigh. "We're meant to do two-part repartee only, you bleeding…"

Until then Buffy hadn't noticed that actually the rest of the group had arrived also, and were taking that moment to carefully creep down a different hallway, whispering and stepping quietly.

"What's up with them?" she finally asked, not bothering to keep her voice low.

That was when the yelling started from an unknown source.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" most of the group swiftly clapped their hands over their ears and ran down the hallway, leaving Molly, Arthur, Buffy and Snape to attempt to drown out the noise.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Buffy yelled over the din.

"THAT, IS THE SOUND OF SIRIUS'S MOTHER WHEN HER PROTRAIT REALISES WE'RE HERE!" Arthur yelled back, leading her along the hallway, pausing to stop in front of a painting of an incredibly ugly woman, who was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS…

"A MUGGLE! HOW DARE YOU BRING THE FOULEST OF STENCHES OF THIS EARTH INTO MY HOME! DIRTY LITTLE EFFLUENCE-FLOODED BEINGS WITH YOUR USELESSNESS AND BESSOTTEDNESS WITH YOUR OWN GRIMEY REFLECTIONS AND DISTURBING CLOTHING! MAY YOU BURN IN YOUR MUGGLE - "

Fortunately, the woman's yelling was cut short by Buffy literally ripping the painting off the wall and throwing the painting across the room. The painting, however, did not break, and the following silence was even harder to demolish.

"Well, that's not the greeting _I_ saw coming!"

The entire group jumped and turned to discover _another_ large group was standing behind them at the door, led by a tall teenager with ruffled black hair.

"HARRY?"

Going on her hunch cased by the exclamation echoing in her ears, Buffy assumed that the youth was the famed Harry Potter. The youth raised an eyebrow at her, and grimaced slightly at the excited yelling.

Buffy smiled back, but found that she couldn't look away; so the pair just stood there keeping eye contact despite the large group of people vying for HIS attention, and Snape trying to get HER attention.

Finally the greetings were over and most of the group, excluding the Weasley's, turned to stare at Buffy with confusion.

"Who are you?" a bushy haired girl finally asked, a thirst for knowledge in her gaze.

"Buffy… Summers." She replied, giving the inquisition a too-sweet smile.

"A Vampire Slayer." Harry's sudden and uncharacteristic announcement startled reactions out of the entire group (unsurprisingly).

There were two people that didn't join into the hubbub; Harry and Buffy. They were lightly smiling to themselves; suddenly the silent message they'd been sending to each other made sense. They'd been telling each other that they were something different, and recognized it in the other.

However, the rest of the group's reaction was not quite as serene…

"What the bloody Hell is Vampire Slayer?"

"Don't swear Ron!"

"I would've thought the name was sort of explanatory-"

"Ronnickins."

"Good one Forge."

"Why thank you Gred."

"Here to help."

"A Vampire Slayer Arthur? In the head quarters? What could Dumbledore be thinking?"

"Now, now, Molly, we must trust his judgement-"

"EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!"

Every single gaze shot to Charlie Weasley, who wore an expression of authority as he stood beside the bewildered Slayer. For some reason Snape had "accidentally" been pushed to the back of the group.

"Now, if you will all just let Buffy explain what's going on here, instead of speculating loudly about how evil she COULD be," everyone shot Mad-Eye Moody a look, who rolled both his eyes, "then maybe everything will be as simple as Quidditch!"

Hermione and Remus shared a quiet groan, but everyone else turned their curious expression to Buffy.

"Well, uhm… hi, I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, from Sunnydale, California…" she paused and shot a glance at Harry, unsure of how to phrase her next sentence tactfully.

What that next sentence was going to be, will forever remain unknown, as Snape leapt forward and whispered angrily in Buffy's ear.

"No niece of mine is a Vampire Slayer!"

"Here's to hoping!" Buffy snapped at him, pushing him forcefully out of the room.

She turned back to the rest of the group, "Anyone else got a problem? Cause the complaints desk is now open."

Going by the quiet shock Buffy could safely assume they wouldn't have their official reactions until a later date.


End file.
